


Hey, Lapis Lazuli

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Regret, Sad Lapis, people die my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis stared at her hands, blank, emotionless. Like a wave crashing against the sandy beach in a storm, her facade tumbled down. What did she do to deserve this?Well, everything.





	

Lapis stared at her hands, blank, emotionless. Like a wave crashing against the sandy beach in a storm, her facade tumbled down. What did she do to deserve this? Well, everything.

"HEY, LAZULI!" She remembered Peridot's eager cries from below as she relaxed on the silo. She had been annoyed by her future barn mate's efforts to befriend her. Why had she wanted to isolate herself from this small package of excitement? She didn't even remember, not now.

Dark, crushing, the waves slammed against the shore. Lapis's hands curled and uncurled as the tide of anger receded.

"HEY, LAPIS! ARE YOU OKAY?" She was annoyed. Lapis was annoyed with Peridot. Despite their mutual respect and trust, Lapis still didn't like her small green companion at times.

Why? Why had she ever felt that way?

Because she was a monster. She was the monster of hate, consuming every positive emotion left in her.

Now, though, there was nothing positive, nothing negative. She was hollow, empty - yet... she was complete at  the same time. She felt whole, as if nothing but simple words could cause the void inside her to suddenly overflow... But with what?

She thought back to Peridot's harvesting idea. Maybe it hadn't been a success, but they were closer because of it. It was as they had a child of their own. She thought of their pumpkin dog, and Peridot's persistence in teaching it to say 'clod.' She had looked on with interest and amusement. Positive emotions that had to end.

It had all been ripped away, of course, because nothing good could ever stay with Lapis around.

She remembered, with fondness that could never last, stargazing with her barn mate, pointing at the planets they knew. Peridot had been surprisingly good at naming constellations. Lapis had really only known where to spot Homeworld at. Not that she had really paid much attention to her friend's astrological terms, but she wished she could go back and hear Peridot lecturing her on the stars.

Never again. Lapis had messed up, and they could never stargaze together. When would she learn to leave things she loved be?

Peridot had comforted her with loving words that only a friend could give her. Lapis had never felt the way she had when Peridot held her arm to protect her from herself. Her emotions.

But now? No one, not even Steven, could tame those feelings. They would be unleashed from their prison inside of her, free at last.

A tsunami of heartache filled her to the brim, executing every ounce of logic.

"Hey, Lapis Lazuli," came Peridot's voice from behind her. No, it was just a memory now. She wasn't here, not anymore.

The vivid image replayed in her mind from just moments ago. She had turned to see tears streaming freely through Peridot's cracked visor. She didn't have a clue what happened, she only knew the words that came out of Peridot's mouth before she retreated into her gem.

"Hey, Lapis Lazuli, I love you."

A crunching sound filled Lapis's ears. She sank to her knees, unsure of what caused the lovely green gem below her to crumble to tiny pieces.

She stared at the shattered remains of her barn mate and buried her face into them.

"Hey, Peridot," she whispered, ignoring the sounds of war and chaos and an approaching Homeworld soldier. "I--"

She never got to finish as her gem was split cleanly in half.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaah. Sorry for the lack of updates in my Lapidot Shorts fanfiction. Hopefully this individual one make up!


End file.
